Epigenetic control is an important aspect of gene regulation. Despite detailed understanding of many examples, the transcription of non-coding RNA genes by RNA polymerase (pol) III is less well characterized. Here we profile the epigenetic features of pol III target genes throughout the human genome. This reveals that the chromatin landscape of pol III-transcribed genes resembles that of pol II templates in many ways, although there are also clear differences. Our analysis also discovered an entirely unexpected phenomenon, namely that pol II co-localizes with the majority of genomic loci that are bound by pol III.